Naomi's Story
by Iruchi-chan
Summary: I am Naomi Minkna. My daddy'd sexist, my only friend is suicidal, I ran away, and I have a pair of flippin wings on my back! Yeah, read this to figure out how I managed to stay alive; with the help of seven others like us. Rated for probable swearing.
1. Prolouge1:The School

This is my very FIRST Maximum Ride fanfic so, please don't hate it

This is my very FIRST Maximum Ride fanfic so, please don't hate it. 

Disclaimer- Don't own Maximum Ride. JP does. Cries bitterly

Tfq out. 

MY Pov. 

"I HATE ALL OF YOUR CONSTANT FIGHTING AND ARGUING AND DADDY… WE ARE _NOT_ YOUR SLAVES THAT SHOULD OBIDEIENTLY FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS _OR_ BOW DOWN TO YOUR OH SO POWERFUL FEET AND GROVEL FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS BECAUSE WE ARE PIECES OF WORTHLESS SCUM THAT ARE THE MOST UNITELLIGENT BEGINGS ON EARTH!" I yelled, slamming the back door behind me. 

Hallo people. I am Naomi Kyle Minkna. In the eyes of my dearest father, I am the daughter of a itch, a worthless piece of scum that _never_ listens or does what is asked of me. And, my daddy is _very_ sexist and thinks that women should have no rights_ or_ free will and should bow down at men's feet and grovel for forgiveness because we have displeased the all mighty ruler of the house in which we live in for he is so kind and will not throw us out in the street because we could not fend for ourselves. And that women can not drive properly. I know that's _exactly_ what he thinks. 

Because _I_ can _read minds._

Oh my gosh! She can read minds! Don't think around her _ever_ or Naomi will corrupt your very mind so she can _take over the world!_ Ha-ha; that's the description of me at school. They don't really know that I can. Oh yeah—I can also:

-Fly

-Consume myself in _blue_ fire

- Read minds

I have this friend—let's call her um…, Khatherine-kay (Kay for short). She _also_ is like me in some ways. _She_ can:

-Fly

-Run _as fast_ as the fastest animal on earth

-Bend people's will to match her own needs.

-And breathe fire.

Which means…

We are flippin' freaks of nature. Did I mention that me and Kay both can turn into any mammal on earth yet? I don't think I have. Until now. 

Well, how did we get thins way? Read on, read on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCHEMICALXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My earliest memory was --I think—was darkness and needles pricking me everywhere. 

_Where the heck am I?_ I thought. Next was a scream. I think They had hit a vein. 

"Success," Muttered one of Them. He was dressed in a white lab coat and had a clipboard and dark, black hair. He looked at me and said, "Oh my _God._ This…this is Experiment _5!_ I can't believe this! They are letting me test Ex. _5!_" apparently, I was Experiment number five. Oh the joy. 

Happily, the whitecoat left me alone in this place of eternal darkness and cold. 

I laid down and felt something cold under me. I hastily reached upward and felt the top of a crate. I reached for the sides and felt metal bars. 

Where was I? how did I get here? I think I remembered a memory before that one; of green grass, and a colourful beach ball being tossed to me by a laughing woman in a blue business suit. 

"Hey," said a voice next to me. I screamed a bit at the sudden lack of silence but recovered quickly. 

"Um… hi?" I replied scared. 

"Are you really here? Or am I just talking to myself?" the voice asked. I shrugged then realized that who-ever was there couldn't see me. 

"I dunno. I don't even know if _I'm_ here myself. If you are really there, what's your name? or what do they called you?" 

"I think I'm Ex. 6. nothing special I guess. Well not as special as _you_ are Five. I wish _They_ gave me as much attention as you." The girl (It sounded like a girl) reached for her arm and moaned. 

"Are you okay Six?" I asked, trying to reach between the bars. Six scooted away, growling.

I'm fine. I think they hit a vein when they gave me those shots." Six chuckled. "It doesn't really feel like anything compared to what They are _going_ to do."

I gulped. "What are They going to do?" and then, another whitecoat came in, giving the dark room some light. I cowered into a corner of my little cage and covered my eyes. But, not enough to see Six's cage and I think four others with kids inside of them. The Whitecoat gave me an evil smile and opened my cage door.

"Hello," he said, "Time to go now." And he grabbed my arm and took me away to this place with a little bed-thing in the middle of it and a bunch of other people with those stupid whitecoats on surrounding it. 

"Welcome everybody," the whitecoat said. "This is Experiment 5; the one that we just—_acquired_—a few days ago. The tests we took _before_ we actually did anything showed that she has _very_ good eyesight and withstand _extremely_ cold temperatures already. With luck, here we can enhance those abilities and _then_ give some in return. Today, we will—hopefully—grant this underestimated child some wonderful wings. Doctor, would you like to do the honors?" 

"Certainly," another whitecoat said, grinning evilly. She brought out this _HUGE_ needle full of this disgusting blue liquid and pointed it to my arm. 

"This won't hurt that much child," she said starting to push the liquid in my arm. I last remember screaming and then, passing out. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCHEMICALXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapie one! YAY! Next is chapter 2.

That part will be of well, getting her awesome new powers and becoming friends with Khatherine-kay. 

There is a difference between Naomi and the flock though. Guess what it is and you earn… CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! 

Tfq out. 


	2. Prologue2:Others

Chapter 2 peoples

Chapter 2 peoples.

Khatherine-kay and Letting it Be.

Disclaimer- JP owns this. Not me. I also don't own Let It Be either.

Tfq out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I woke up again inside the same cage, in the same dark room, the same feeling of complete and utter failure and confusion. But, there was a new feeling; an ache in my mid-back. I stretched it sideways and tried to remember what had happened before I had passed out.

"_Today, we will—hopefully_-- _grant this underestimated child some wonderful wings," _

_Wings,_ I thought. I felt something soft on my back and reached to touch it.

It was a feather.

I screamed and bumped into the bars of the cage. Then I noticed that there was light in here, and that I could see.

"Five?" someone said. And it wasn't Six.

I huffed, pretending to be mad, "What?" but it came out as a choke instead.

"Heard what they did to you. They did it to all of us here," it said sadly.

"What's your name?" I asked, scooting closer to where the other cages were.

"I'm number seven but I like to be called Max," Max said.

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl," Max laughed. "What are you called?" I wracked my brain and tried to remember what the laughing blue-suited lady had called me.

"I think my name's Naomi." I said still thinking. Max nodded slightly and I heard a yawn come from my left side.

"Six?" I asked. Six nodded and said, "If all you people are making your own names—except for you Naomi—I want to be Khatherine-kay. Called Kay for short." She paused, "I heard you crying. You got wings now?" I nodded and began to cry. I had forgotten about those wretched things for a second.

Still crying, I started singing a song I heard before:

"When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Yeah, There will be an answer, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, yeah let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

And when the night is cloudy,  
There is still a light that shines on me.  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
There will be no sorrow

Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, yeah let it be.  
There will be and answer, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, yeah let it be.

Whisper words of wisdom, Let it be." I finished.

"Bravo!" another voice yelled quietly. It wasn't Kay or Max.

Max laughed, as did to other voices.

"Don't worry," she said, seeing my face across the room. "Just Fang and Iggy." My face softened and looked around the room. I saw two boys in two other crates next to each other. One had really dark hair—pretty much black—and the other ad strawberry-blond hair. The one with the dark hair I assumed was Fang and the other was Iggy. Iggy's eyes were a pale blue and you couldn't see Fang's. Max had a mix between blond and a dark brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Hi," Kay said automatically. "I'm Khatherine-kay as you may have heard. The one who sang was Naomi. She is also the one that got the wings. Wonder if they just put them one you to rip them off your back later, those stupid whitecoats."

"I got them too," Max said. "Us too!" said the two boys in unison.

"What color is yours Naomi?" Iggy asked.

"Don't know myself. I hate them!" I yelled. Then, a whitecoat came in carrying a small, crying, baby.

"Shhh," he cooed to the baby, "Stop crying." He turned and saw Kay and me. "Hello there!" he told us. I cowered to the corner of the cage I was in and covered my face with my small hands.

"Naomi, Kay, this is Jeb Batchelder. He is the only nice scientist here at the School." Fang told us. Jeb turned to me and tsked under his breath.

"I see that you are number five," he said. I nodded. "I heard—really _saw_—Them put wings on you. Wish I could have stopped it but I couldn't. this is my job. Gotta do something to support myself." He sighed and out the baby down. I gathered up my courage and asked:

"Why are we here? I mean_ here_ at the School? What do They want with us? All of us so to speak."

"I see that you are very advanced for your age. How old are you really?" Jeb asked me.

"I am seven." Jeb nodded in understandment.

He motioned to another cage in the corner of the white room. "So is little Nudge here. Or so I have remembered." A saw a small girl, my age, sleeping deep in the far corner of her very own cage. Her skin was dark as was her tangled hair.

"Wha'?" she mumbled sitting up. Her head banged the top of the cage; Nudge moaned and rubbed her head. A faint bell rang in the distance.

"Well, got to go now. Stay alive," said Jeb as he strode out of the room.

"He seems—nice," Kay whispered.

In an hour, everyone was asleep except for me.

"Speaking words of wisdom, let it be." I sang as I prayed. "God, don't let us—Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Khatherine-kay, me and that baby—die in here. Let us live a long time." I said as I soon fell into a fitful but dreamless sleep. You try sleeping on brand new bulky wings that you don't even want in a dark room with no light _and_ in a dog cage. Pretty hard if you ask me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End chapie 2 now.

I'm going to skip all the rest of her time in the cage and skip two years.

Max, Iggy, and Fang are all two years older than Naomi and Nudge is the same age. The Gasman is the baby.

Guess what's going to happen next!

Tfq out.


	3. Prolouge3:Escape

Chapter 3: I'll Take My Chances

Chapter 3: I'll Take My Chances.

Disclaimers- I don't own Maximum Ride or Take My Chances.

Small tip: Naomi is going to sing a lot in this fanfic. That's what's making the chapters so long! I am going to run out of songs soon.

Peace out! Tfq.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBROKENBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

_**Two years later—**_

I sat in my cage waiting for someone to come and take me away. Like Max and the rest of them. Including Jeb. But not Khatherine-kay. She stayed here in this hospital-smelling prison. I cried myself to sleep at night thinking about what They did to me—they gave me flippin _wings!_ And the stupid bastard whitecoats stuck me flippin _BLUE__ FIRE! _and they expected me to act like it had _never happened!_ How could anyone forget being consumed by _blue fire?!_ it's BLUE and it's FIRE!! then, to add on the pain, some whitecoat came in there and put the fire in a _needle_ and then _shot me with it. _Think of a burning pain inside of you when something hurts or something else, and then think of fire _really_ inside of you. Then, being thrown in a _dog crate_ and not being _fed_. And if they do feed you, it's like, a piece of bread. Not even a _whole_ slice. Let me tell you, this place is _worse_ than burning _heck._

On the plus side—wait, there is no plus side. Jeb, the only nice whitecoat, left us, and he probably took Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and the smallest one Angel, and he _left_ me and Khatherine-kay. What is _that?_ Take six avian bird-kids and leave the other two? It that some kind of sick joke!! Leaving us two here in the School? They are probably warm and cozy in their beds, while Kay and I are trying to sleep in a flippin cold cage with a burning pain in my arm. Oh the flippin joy.

"Naomi?" I heard Kay ask.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Know any other songs to sing?" I laughed… if it was still possible. Max always _seemed_ to keep her spirits up somehow. I wish I could be more like her sometimes. And she isn't here in this place worse than burning heck.

"I've bowed out from this and can say I'm sick  
Now it's time for me to stand up and make you hear me  
This world you rob innocence you never gave us a chance  
We were born believing you had all the answers for me

Look out you will find out  
That here I am so far from them so

I take my chances  
I don't live for you  
And I'll say what I have to  
Who Cares (who cares) Who Cares (who cares) Who Cares  
Fears are what I lose

If we don't speak who will  
If we don't fight we're still  
Stuck without a voice and we are tired of being silenced

Look out you will find out  
That here I am so far from them so

I take my chances  
I don't live for you  
And I'll say what I have to  
Who Cares (who cares) Who Cares (who cares) Who Cares  
Fears are what I lose

We are set apart  
We've been chosen now  
We are children of God  
So what's holds us back  
What's holding us back. Yeah.

I take my chances  
I don't live for you  
And I'll say what I have to  
Who Cares (who cares) Who Cares (who cares) Who Cares  
What I lose." I sang. I noticed a camera while I was singing and saw the little red light beeping on it. It was near my crate so I yelled into it, "I'll take my chances and I _don't live for you._ So I'll say, what I have to so who cares? Who cares? Who cares what I lose?" it jerked backward and turned away from my dog crate.

"OW OW OW OW OW OOOWWWW!" I screamed. My arm hurt more than ever, as did my wings and the rest of my body. But hey, the feeling was something and warm. I looked at myself—my arms, partially my wings, my legs and my torso—and saw that blue fire.

"WHAT THE FLIPPIN HECK??" Kay and I yelled together when we realized what was happening. "This is _blue fire_ Kay! It's _blue!_ I did _not _know this could happen. Not ever, ever, evers in my entire life. _Ever_. The camera turned back to my cage and I heard metallic voices behind me whisper, "Success Director. Pure success." I whipped my head around to see those _stupid_ Erasers and some blond lady laughing at me. The lady strode over to me.

"I'll take my chances and I don't live for you? Who cares what I do?" she hissed. I nipped at her, attempting to bite her.

But that's what they are; attempts. Not successes.

An Eraser lunged at me and I hit the back bars of my crate while he was blocked by a chuckling Director.

"Calm down child, she whispered. _Child?_ I thought. _That's a _full grown_ Eraser I bet. Whoa… They are pretty big now._

"Yes Director," the Eraser replied with its head hung down. _WOW! It is _actually _obeying. _

_Stupid Eraser, _my head whipped around and scanned the room. There was nobody speaking. _Stupid, useless experiments. Nobody does anything right in here do they? They gave to girl _wings. _Wings! I told them not wings, but _fins!!_ Stupid scientists. Stupid experiments. _Stupid School!! My head started to hurt after that that exclamation.

"Ooooowwwww…" I moaned, holding my head.

"Ha-ha. Little number Five head hurts." Mocked an Eraser. He started rattling my cage. "Does that make it feel better? Huh? DOES IT??" he yelled and shook it even harder. My head hurt even more and my sight was spinning around and around. The Eraser stopped shaking the dog crate and brought out this long iron bar. He began to pound it on the bars of the crate and yelled, "DO YOU FEEL BETTER NUMBER FIVE? DO YOU?" over and over again. A voice was heard over the yelling of the Eraser.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Kay screamed at him. It seemed as if everyone had stopped breathing (Or thinking) for a while then. The Eraser that was beating my cage—the bars are slightly bent now—looked over to the Director and she nodded. He strode over and opened her crate door.

"Take her away," the Director ordered to the Eraser. He smiled evilly and grabbed Kay. She struggled but the Eraser's grip was firm. He brought her to the Director's feet and threw her down.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the Director said shaking her head. "You could have been a great prize to the Chinese. To bad we have to let you expire you now." Khatherine-kay glanced at me in horror—my sight was less dizzy now—and she was taken away –struggling—by a pack of Erasers.

"Nnnnnoooooo!" I screamed as I watched the struggling Kay being dragged away. I started pushing against the bars of the horrible crate to reach my only friend. The Director tsked at me too.

"Oh we--" then came a crash, a scream, and the door burst open.

It was Kay.

A smile grew on my face as she shrugged happily. "I'll take my chances," she said.

Kay opened my cage door and grabbed my wrist. Together, we ran through the door and outside to the field. A canyon was ahead of us as Erasers were behind us. We ran faster than the stupid mistakes chasing us and soon got to the edge of the canyon. Kay let go of my wrist and looked at me.

"Naomi," she said, shaking her back. Two long, purple wings shot out instantly and Kay shook them. "Take out your wings, and jump," I shook my head, protesting fully.

"Don't know how to use them," I said. She grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"NAOMI!" she screamed. "Those bloody Erasers are running after us with those bloody guns about to shoot us with the bloody lasers from burning heck. _JUMP!_" I didn't want o die so, I jumped along with Kay. Too bad though; the bloody Erasers were nipping at our heals at take-off. Stupid Erasers.

Luckily, we made it off as soon as they were at the edge. Lucky us.

Then the Director came over and yelled at us shaking her fist. "Stupid experiments!" she yelled at us.

I looked down at the river below us—the one that we were headed straight for.

"NAOMI!" I heard Kay yell above the rushing of the wind. I was still holding her wrist tightly. "Unfurl you wings! _NOW!_" I looked at her in horror and nodded, getting nauseas. So, I unfurl my wings quickly. _Too_ quickly.

_Note to self no 1. No unfurling of wings when jumping off canyons. _

_Note to self no 2. Listen to Kay. _

I felt a sudden surge of power as my own wings came out and caught the wind between their feathers. I smiled at Kay and let go of her wings. Then, came the nausea. I had forgotten to flap the wings on my back.

I fell faster downward and tried to flap my wings. They were as stiff as me. Soon a _whooshing_ sound was heard under me and –inches from the ground—Kay got me on her back.

"You _really_ need to learn to fly," she said. I couldn't help but to grin slightly.

"Told ya I didn't know how." I replied.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBROKENBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

End chapie 3. JOYNESS!!

I have been led to believe that I think I am out of ideas for my other fanfic _From Avalon to Earth And Narnia_ and this one also. Any ideas form anyone are encouraged strongly here.

Please… HELP ME!!

Tfq out.


	4. 1: Running Away

Chapter 4 of Naomi's Story

Then they got ice-cream. Probably celebrating my awesome disappearance. Chapter 4 of Naomi's Story.

Song- Raise It Up.

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.

I'm gonna skip the canyon and go to the present. Just to say, they are in Illinois.

tfq outeth.

P.S. - thanx for the reviews peoples that have reviewed. And those that haven't please do. They make me all happyr.

ABC!

We have happily made it back to the present. Huzzah.

The present isn't to peachy-keen though. Well, when you are running away, eleven years old, a mutant freak, and your family (Except your awesome mother which was the only reason why you stayed) pretty much hates you, happy wouldn't be my first way of describing it. But, it's bearable.

I'm gonna skip my oh so boring walk to Kay's house and just get there already.

Guess what??

Kay was by me. Ya know? Just walking along doing nothin'.

"I never knew that you had the guts to run away like this. You were right; suicide isn't better than running away. It helps me actually use my wings for a change. Have you noticed that the Erasers haven't come for us? I have been expecting them to show up for the last, like, two or four years? I have forgotten. I wonder if Jeb would have come back for us. I wonder if he _had_ and/or _did_ go back, did he look for is? Did he--" I put my hand over her mouth and wondered how we could—and Nudge when we were in the School—could talk so much; even when we weren't on sugar.

I could feel Kay's mouth still moving with random questions underneath my hand and said aloud, "How did we go from running away, to suicide, to Erasers then to Jeb Batchelder?" Kay's mouth stopped moving and she shrugged. I let go of Kay's mouth and started walking away. Kay soon caught up with my long and hurried strides.

"What'cha running from?" she asked.

"Well, my sexist daddy, horrible life, and the attempt to rid myself of extremely horrid thoughts." I explained.

"Same here," Kay said back. A few moments later, we heard sirens behind us and the sound of an overly loud truck. We looked at each other in knowing knowledge.

"Erasers and police," I whispered in horror.

"BLOODY ATHOURITEIES!!" Kay shouted, giving away our position. The cars were headed in the opposite position and suddenly veered their course to the direction of Kay and me.

"Wonderful, Khatherine-Kay. That was just _wonderful_." I said sarcastically. "Now what do we do?" Kay got a mischievous look on her face and started to run.

"Kay!" I yelled, running after her. But she was already in the air. "You're an easier target!! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE SOME BLODDY ERASERS CAME AND SHOOT YOU!" I sighed heavily, looked behind me, ran, and leapt into the air.

I haven't flown in a while—my daddy said that I didn't deserve wings so I wasn't able to use them. But I did anyways, until he found out—so, I really haven't flown in a while.

I remember Max saying how much she would like to be normal, but, I wish I was normal in _some_ ways. I bet if Max had a normal life, she wouldn't ever experience the way wind calmly brushed between your feathers, or how wind pushed over your face, or how rain washes through your hair in a storm, while lightning crackles, and thunder roars around you. Being normal would be kinda boring without wings.

ABC

I've gotten writer's block so, won't be updating in a while for you awesome readers out there! I thank you for all my six reviews and tfq OUT!


	5. Hummers

**Chapter 5 of Naomi's Story**

**This is really a merge of fatigue, and Maximum Ride.**

**AND I OWN NONE OF THOSE THINGS! EXCEPT FOR THE FATIGUE! **

**Ages:**

**Naomi, Kay, and Nudge: 9**

**Max: turning 13**

**Fang, Iggy: 12**

**Gazzy:6**

**Angel:4**

**--**

See? Kay had really basically killed us both! I mean, screaming at those Erasers "BLOODY ATHORITIES?" how obvious was that? Then taking off into the air with her white and red wings? What the hell was that for?

In the air, we could see the silhouette of the Erasers aiming their guns from the large Hummer vehicle. Lasers marked us in our mid-torsos. I could tell the Erasers were grinning as they pulled their triggers. _BAM, BAM! BAM, BAM, BAM!! _Kay and I clumsily dodged the bullets, myself narrowly missing a serious wound in my left leg. I smirked, knowing the Erasers would give up eventually. In the meantime, we would practice our dodging.

I began to sing in my mind when--

_BANG!!_

"AAAHHHH!!" I had been shot in my shoulder and part of my feathery back.

I begun the spiral downward, towards the hard asphalt street. The Hummer was accelerating down the road with increasing speed. I tried to go upward but the blood was drying in between my feathers.

I stayed suspended in the air with one wing, seriously trying not to fall.

The only the possible worse thing than getting hit by a giant hummer after hitting the hard asphalt would be going back to The School.

Then I spotted an Eraser leaning out of the door with a net in his hand, fleering (A/N. YAY! Another word for grin! Ing!) wickedly.

I let myself fall a bit downward and ran. I put my hand on my shoulder and pressed to stop the bleeding. The evil Hummer slowed as my feet "flew" across the fields. My breathing was nice and even yet I was growing wearier by the second. Getting shot out of the sky, spiraling down, and having demonic half-lupine things from hell really would tier one out; if that one happened to be half-starved by a father from beyond hell.

You see, us Avian-Americans need to eat. A lot. About 3,000 calories a day, if we're lucky.

Anyway, half-starved, bleeding on my practically most important part of my body, being chased by energumens from hell, was probably going to be a normal day for Kay and I now.

You know, its times when you're about to go to beyond hell (I seem to be using that word a lot lately) you think about the other Avians in life. Meaning what the lucky ones are doing. Probably off picking flowers and eating to their hearts content somewhere in this world while I am about to see something worse than death.

The School.

(222)

_(The Flock)_

_(Max POV)_

Hmm. The sun shining outside, the house a cool temperature, no Erasers rushing out our door, the Flock, Jeb (our "father") and I safely in Colorado, an almost perfect day.

Why did I feel something was wrong. Like something was going to happen? Something really bad?

I dismissed the thought eagerly for today was going to be an awesome day. A great day.

You know why?

It was my "birthday".

No one knows our real birthdays so we each picked our favorite days. Mine is today: The day we escaped the School. I got to pick first because I was somewhat the first there. Fang and Iggy are in the next few months. Meaning I'm the oldest.

I half-flew downstairs in happiness, not thinking about the strange feeling I had earlier. I turned the corner into the kitchen expecting Jeb to be in there reading the daily paper he somehow picks up on the table but nobody was there. The kitchen was empty. "Jeb?" I called out. No one answered.

I looked all over the house quickly--even upstairs--for him. It was really unlike him not to be here: he normally waits until we're all awake before he leaves. Or he leaves a note--

A NOTE!

I saw a stray piece of paper in his office but paid no mind. It seemed like a regular thing. Paper on a working desk?

I raced to his office and carefully picked up the paper. It was wrapped in something; not an envelope, something different. Hurriedly I ripped it open. It wasn't like him to miss our birthdays.

_JB.._

So this was what I felt this morning. This was the bad thing that happened.

Jeb leaving us.

On the anniversary of the happiest day of our lives.

On my birthday.

At first I was close to sobbing. How could he freakin' _leave?!_ How could he? Then I felt angry. Enraged. Furious. Glum. Irate. I felt as if I wanted to kill him. He let us free now he's leaving?

I stormed out, throwing the usleless note down to the floor. Then I thought of something as I passed the couch.

Was he unhappy with us? Did he regret letting us free?

I crawled to the corner of the couch and sat there, trying not to break down.

_Did he kill _himself? Did the Erasers come in the night and take him to murder him?

I stayed there for a while: huddled up in my corner until I noticed the eyes watching me intensely. I looked up. Fang was standing over me, silent as a shadow. "Happy Birthday," he said grinning.

"Its not all that happy." I mumbled, putting my head between my knees. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. But Fang jumped over the back of the couch and sat behind me.

"And why is that?" he asked. When Fang asks that question, you know he won't back away from it.

Only because he stares at you forever until you answer.

"Jeb's gone"

-Silence-

"We should wake up the others," Fang said simply after a few minutes of silence. I nodded but thought, _What do we tell them?_ With me and Fang being so close, he understood me perfectly.

"We say he died." I nodded and we stalked upstairs.

Now I am the leader of us six. It was little Angel's idea. She said since I was the oldest I should be leader--more like caretaker--of the Flock.

I couldn't help but wonder about the other two in the School--Naomi and Khatherine-Kay. I hoped they are happy in whatever they are doing.

(222)

_(Naomi POV)_

It was getting harder to run now. The fatigue of hunger and tiredness was getting to me now. But I pushed on. I think I heard Kay behind me in backup with our secret weapon.

A giant coconut shaped bomb. Kay had designed it herself.

"Kay!" I croaked loudly. My throat was dry. "Let it off!" I could only imagine her widely grinning face as she ignited the bomb.

"Its not working! Naomi the Coke isn't working properly!" She shouted down.

Just then, the Hummer from Hell picked up speed, the Coke ignited, Kay let it down on the hood, and my legs buckled underneath me.

"Fire in the field!" Khatherine-Kay shouted happily, unknowing that other types of fire could burn me.

I laid in front of a Hummer about to run over me and explode at the same time.

And that was still better than the School.

--

**0000oooooOOOOoooo. Cliffe. Will Naomi get blown up or be crushed?**

**That seemed anti-climatic.**

**THANKS TO ALL YOU GOOD READERS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND IN YOUR REVIEW (if you do) GIVE ME IDEAS! **

**I'll update sooner.**

**TFQ OUTETH!!**


End file.
